


Rough Encounter

by monsterous94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better if you're straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Encounter

9 in the morning

The sun shone highly in the sky. Doyoung was having breakfast in the empty dining room; that day he had an important exposition to attend at school and, as always, he wanted everything to be perfect. But at that exact moment he had a problem, a big one… He didn't woke his roommate up. Doyoung was very afraid of him.

The name of the guy who Doyoung feared the most was Johnny. He was tall, brawny and with a straight face, sometimes he had a bored look. Doyoung would never had agreed to live with the guy if it wasn't because Johnny was the actual owner of the apartment and Doyoung sadly needed the place, he hadn't any options but to live under the same roof as him.

Even when Johnny was only a year older than Doyoung, he was constantly grumpy, only getting along with few friends... and Doyoung wasn't one of those friends. Nonetheless, sometimes Johnny was kind with Doyoung… so kind and touchy, it was weird. Doyoung would never forget that day he was washing the dishes and Johnny just came from behind, hugged him with his arms, stopping all of Doyoung actions. The older stood still and whispered directly into Doyoung's ear "You look tired, go get some rest, I'll finish this". by that time, the younger was shaking, he didn't know if he was shaking in fear or something else; after few seconds, Doyoung felt how the heat emanating from the older's body disappeared, and he, almost drowning in shame and nervousness left the kitchen, not even spitting a word nor waiting for Johnny's reaction. That day he didn't left his room at all, the heap of feelings and mixed emotions flooded his body and mind.

Leaving behind that confusing memory, Doyoung prepared himself to leave the apartment without making any noise, but then he saw a boy walking towards the leaving room… Bingo! "Ten! Good morning! John asked me to wake him up but I couldn't no matter how much I've tried and I really need to leave. Can you wake him up?" Doyoung spat the words as fast as he could, watching how Ten was just standing there watching him "I knew I could trust you! Thank you! I'll see you later!" Not even waiting for an answer, Doyoung took his carpet and left the place, he flew away leaving Ten all by himself, yet he was sure Ten would have said yes since Doyoung always thought the younger had a crush on Johnny.

Ten was a student as well as Doyoung, he was slim and kind of short for his own liking, had raven hair, a playful smile and a way too flexible attitude, he didn't have problems with other persons, not even Doyoung who was kinda special with people. For the contrary, Doyoung had a tiny problem with Ten… sometimes he felt uneasy with the girly attitude Ten showed, but Doyoung was sure it was only his own exaggeration talking.

Ten stretched his body in the middle of the living room and looked briefly at the clock hanging on the wall, it was pretty early to be alive, even more because he had vacations already. Slumping over the couch, he started to think what should he do first. Should he wake Johnny up? Or make breakfast for both and then wake him up?

After few minutes of thinking, he decided to wake the older up and then cook something for both.

In total silence he went to the oldest room and opened the door slowly, spotting immediately Johnny's body lying over the bed. Ten entered without making any noise and stared at him intently. John was covered with a thin bed sheet; his facial expression was so soft, pacific and relaxed. The younger of both boys smiled and carefully took a seat over the edge of the bed, caressing softly Johnny's hair.

Ten had a soft spot for Johnny. Each time they made eye contact or had little chats, something inside Ten's body stirred strongly, his hands were shaking and nervous giggles escaped from his mouth yet Johnny didn't seem to notice… or so thought Ten. The raven haired boy tried subtly to know more about Johnny, specially about his preferences and if he had a girlfriend… or boyfriend, but the older was hard to deal with, and that left no other choice to Ten, he would use his last resource: flirt as much as he could. After few months he became less formal and more touchy with Johnny, sometimes he wore very tight clothes on purpose, tried to sway his hips sensually when Johnny was there, some other times he just hugged him by his arm; when Johnny watched TV, Ten lied his head over Johnny's lap, and many more… to no avail, Johnny was like a rock, but one day Ten would get a reaction… one day.

"Johnny… wake up?" the younger spoke lightly, moving softly Johnny's body with both hands… no answer.

"Hey Johnny" Ten started to remove the white bed sheet that covered Johnny's body, getting a sight of the older's torso. His muscles were visibly even under the thin white tank top the older wore as a pajama. The raven haired boy licked his lips then smirking, restraining himself from touching the body in front of him.

"Johnny wak…"

"Leave me alone" Said boy grunted, covering his still closed eyes with his forearm.

"Wake up Johnny, let's have breakfast together?" Ten spoke cheerfully, pulling the sheets a bit to annoy the other but he stopped when a strong hold startled him; Johnny held his wrist painfully.

"Breakfast together huh? For what? So that you can tease me again licking your fork and lips obscenely?" Johnny pulled the younger's arm, making him fall over his own body, enjoying the shocked expression Ten had over his face.

"Johnny I…" Ten then blushed, looking anywhere but Johnny. He felt ashamed, but at the same time he was happy, it meant Johnny did noticed his flirting.

"You think you're funny playing with me like that? Even when Doyoung is around?" Ten stared intently at Johnny. Listening Doyoung's name coming out of his mouth sparked something inside Ten, he didn't even know if it was envy or jealousy… why was Johnny mentioning Doyoung at a time like this? Why would he cared about Doyoung?

"I know you like it, there's no need to deny it" Ten recovered his confidence and went straight forward to the point. Their actual position was awkward, so Ten rested himself above Johnny's lap, legs at the sides of the older's torso; placing both hands over Johnny's hard chest, Ten spoke almost inaudible "We both know we want a piece of each other, I can see it… and feel it" with his tiny hand, Ten touched briefly the latter's torso, descending until he reached his member, giving it a rough stroke over the fabric; it was semi-hard already. Smiling, he got closer to Johnny's face till there was only few centimeters between them, biting his own lip when he felt a pair of big hands placing themselves around his waist… victory.

"Touch me Johnny… Touch me everywhere" With one of his own hands, Ten took Johnny's one and placed it over his ass, feeling the instant grope of the latter's hand. "Ahh Johnny" Ten let out a soft and extended moan.

"You're so foxy" Johnny took his asscheeks with both hands, squeezing them strongly until Ten screamed in pain, then kneading the skin softly "I love when you're sticking out your ass, it makes me wonder how it would feel to be inside of you" Aggressively, Johnny got a strong hold on Ten's hair, pulling of it forcefully until he could spoke directly on his ear "tearing up your insides, your flesh aching for my touch"

Ten didn't even know Johnny could spoke like that, his dirty talk had him panting and sweating already, the smaller was excited and thrilled. His hand travelled to Johnny's abs, teasing him briefly by caressing him softly "Let's see how much you love my ass" and without further ado, Ten left his current position, now standing in front of the bed. With slow movements he started to lift his shirt, showing his flat stomach and the expanse of his torso very slow; smirking from time to time, his hands slided down his own abdomen until they reached his own pants, starting to play with the elastic bad of the pants. Johnny just stared intently at him constantly hissing without noticing it.

Ten stood giving his back view to the older and started to pull down his pants, arching his back only to stick out his ass; kicking out his clothes; he turned back his head to see Johnny over his shoulder, biting his own lip sensually. When he was about to pull down his boxer, the sound of a body moving over the bed reached his ears.

"You're so slow" Johnny spoke lowly. With both hands he held the smaller's body by the waist and pulled him against his own body "Let me have my way, if you don't mind" Johnny whispered while starting to leave a slow trail of kisses between the juncture of his neck and shoulder, hearing low, short and sensuous moans; Ten was such a fine piece.

Ten felt so hot already, his member was aching with each kiss over his skin. With both arms he held himself against Johnny, caressing from time to time the soft nape.

Johnny didn't stop there and pulled down the annoying piece of cloth Ten was still wearing, watching how hard he was already "What a naughty boy" then he bite hard the skin of the smaller's shoulder, listening him choking and hissing in pain; the tallest hand now tracing invisible lines over that soft abdomen.

"That… that's unfair" Ten stuttered, lowering his hand until he reached the elastic of Johnny's pants and pulled of it, hinting what he really want "Take them off" spat almost whispering.

"Undress me" Johnny made some distance between their bodies and ordered him. Ten turned around and smirked, with his hands he took the hem of Johnny's tank top and pulled it up, freeing the body and almost instantly staring at the current scene; the latter's body was perfect… toned, manly and bigger than Ten's, lovely.

Licking his own lips and still staring at the body in front of him, he pulled down the pants slowly. Unconsciously he searched the older's lips, not even noticing he was tip-toeing to reach them. Johnny didn't refuse the act and accepted immediately those thin yet delicious lips, trapping them between his owns without mercy, earning a sexy whine from Ten.

Meanwhile, the raven haired boy tried to take the other's underwear… finding nothing. Shocked, he finished the kiss and directed his sight to the body in front of him; Johnny's pants were stuck around his thigs and he wasn't wearing any underwear. Ten wanted to sob, he didn't understand how those little details had him so eager and hot already. Thinking of what was to come had his heart racing fast and his stomach churned weirdly. His gaze roamed from the expansion of the latter's torso to his already rock-hard member, Ten felt the urge to bit his lip when he noticed how big Johnny was.

"Are you gonna stare at my body for forever? That should be my job though" Johnny laughed sarcastic, freeing himself of the last piece of cloth in his body. With his hand he gripped Ten's hair and pulled of it strongly, forcing him to get closer to him. For the older, Ten's body was so small, his skin was velvety and perfect… ready to be ruined. Without further ado, Johnny attacked those thin lips, this time nibbling on them, sometimes biting with force to gain access.

The raven haired boy started to pant again, the cold attitude Johnny had at moments made him felt excited unimaginably. Both boys were so into that rough and sinful kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other, teeth clashing occasionally. Ten moved a bit, he needed their bodies to be connected as much as possible; placing his arms around the taller's neck, he embraced the latter, feeling every centimeter of his physiognomy against himself. His hand reached Johnny's heavy and hard member, starting to stroke him slowly and playfully, hearing for the first time a barely audible moan from the older.

Johnny ended the kiss only to murmur "Let me take you raw" followed by a slight bite to the earlobe.

"How about no?" Ten winked at him, smiling mischievously, only to be started by Johnny's big hands gripping harshly by the waist.

"Wrong answer, princess" and without any other word, he pushed the small body against a wall with a large mirror hanging of it. Ten placed both hands over said mirror, watching through it his naked reflect and Johnny behind him. He felt nervousness, fear and another feeling he couldn't tell what it was. He knew that what was about to come would be painful, but still he wanted it; it was a long time since he started to fantasize with Johnny, it could not be that horrible, right?

"You have been playing with me for a long time… Time for you to pay" The older whispered, breaking Ten thoughts; with his right hand he started to stroke his own member, meanwhile the left caressed Ten's round and perfect asscheeks "Spread yourself for me, I want to see you" Johnny ended his words with a hard slap on that velvety ass, making the delicate skin reddened.

Ten, rested his forehead against the mirror and with both hands he spread his ass until he felt the skin stretched more than it should. His entrance contracted at the feeling of cold air, his heartbeat raced unstably and his breath became hotter to the point the mirror was tarnished. He heard Johnny hissing but couldn't saw him.

Johnny, after enjoying the amazing and hot view, spat onto his palm and started to rub his member again, using his spit and some precum as lube. Immediately with his finger he traced the outline of the small entrance and dug up his finger, hearing how Ten fighted himself to contain his whimpers. Not waiting for more, Johnny pulled back his finger, spat onto Ten's entrance and entered in one go, holding the latter's waist now with both hands.

Ten cried in pain at the feeling of his own skin expanding and trying to adapt itself to the size of Johnny's dick. With his hands he leaned against the mirror and tried to straighten a bit; his chest was sticking up against the cold glass, his legs trembled as much as his hands.

Johnny appreciated the marvelous sight: Ten panting against the mirror, his back arched slightly, his ass sticking out as ever but this time, his member rested inside his entrance, between those round velvety and perfect globes; such a hot sight. With a tight hold, Johnny pulled back Ten's hair and kissed him, having immediate response of the smaller. Ten bit the other's lips, giving him a mischievous smile even when he was in pain.

"Just relax" Johnny muttered and started a very slow pace. Ten was so tight it was difficult for the browned hair to move, but not impossible.

"Jo... Johnny" Ten tried very hard to contain his screams. It was painful, delicious at the same time but still painful.

"You're so tight..." with both hands Johnny groped Ten's ass and spread them apart to gain better access; he started to increase his pace. The small body beneath him was perfect and fitted so well with Johnny's.

Ten started to feel a bit loosen, the pain slowly fading with each movement and then became the pleasure.

"Move... A bit f-faster" droplets of sweat rolled down Ten's forehead after all the effort he had to put yet he felt motivated, no matter how much pain he felt nor Johnny's blunt acts.

The brown haired male grunted while thrusting harder, the clenching hole around his member made a great pressure over his flesh perfectly; he didn't even imagine that could feel so good. What a waste of time for not taking Ten before.

"Slutty princess" Johnny muttered unconsciously, having as a reward a long moan from the younger. Pushing his luck, Johnny held the smaller by his arms and hugged him against his own body "you like it?" he whispered, taking advantage of the closeness and bit the younger's earlobe, licking the flesh and then the expanse of his neck.

"Yeah... You're so big i-it's painful but... it's so... delicious" Ten panted and moaning very loud occasionally, the burning sensation of Johnny's hard member entering and leaving his cavity in a fast pace was so satisfying, it was wonderfully pleasant, adding the bites and licks the older gave him… he felt in cloud nine. He didn't even know he was crying until he saw himself through the mirror, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, he was totally ruined.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you" Johnny grabbed his hair again and forced him to look at the mirror.

Ten did as he was told; with his gaze searched the other and what he saw gave him chills. Johnny had such an intense gaze fixed over their bodies, his hips snapping faster; Ten could see his own chest heaving rapidly, his member bouncing violently, his abdomen contracting with each thrust, everything was so hot. The smaller felt the urge to touch himself but at the same time he didn't want it.

"Touch me Johnny" That was what he really wanted, and the latter did.

The big hand massaged the abandoned organ, giving new sensations to the small body. The room got full of slutty moans and lots of whimpers under Johnny's name.

"Har…harder" Johnny heard the raven haired male and knew he was reaching the edge. His pace became brutal, his hand encased the younger's erection and started to stroke him in sync with his pace. With his other hand, Johnny grabbed and lifted Ten’s leg by his tigh, going deeper into his cavity.

Ten cried and begged for more, chanting tons of "Johnny"s and "There"'s when he felt a strong pleasure hitting his insides, Johnny had reached that bundle of nerves that made him go insane.

After few more thrusts, Ten came all over Johnny's hand, his own abdomen and some of his semen reached the mirror, making him feel ashamed by that tiny detail. But there was still more...

Supporting himself with shaking legs and interlacing his fingers with Johnny's clean and now free hand, he stared at him through the mirror; his glassy eyes barely let him see.

"My turn to come, foxy boy” Ten heard Johnny’s voice, feeling the older’s arms behind his legs and back, in a couple of seconds, Johnny had Ten carried bridal style and started to walk to the bed.

Johnny with some difficult settled over the bed, leaning against the headboard, placing Ten onto his lap without further thought he stuffed back his dick inside Ten’s asshole, enjoying the tense and painful expression Ten had over his face, not ignoring the melodious moans the raven’s mouth let out.

Ten felt tired, achy and extra sensitive, it was kinda unbelievable to see Johnny taking advantage of the moment, but Ten also was enjoying it, he could feel the lust hanging in the air, it was mutual. As he could, he started moving his hips in a circular motion, feeling the still hardened member rubbing against his walls, reaching again that soft bundle of nerves he only cried in pleasure, hissing and digging his nails on Johnny’s abs.

The latter, with both hands held by the waist the small body and started to thrust again, helping him bounce over him “Make me come Ten”.

Ten almost wanted to cry, it was the first time during the day that Johnny had called his name. It was glorious, hearing his name during that moment, he felt special. With all his might he bounced heavily, feeling his thighs as if ripping apart, he was tired and his body trembled uncontrollably.

Johnny on the contrary felt fueled watching the small body above him. With his mouth he reached one of Ten’s erected nipples and nibbled on it, licking the skin, then biting his clavicle and some other parts such as his neck making him whimper and flinch from time to time “Clench some more… I’m close”

And Ten, again, did as he was told, feeling how tense the other’s member was inside of him, he was close indeed. Using his hand, he reached Johnny’s balls and started to fondle them, enjoying how deep and low the older’s moans were. Johnny moaning was so sexy and hot, Ten would never get tired of hearing him.

Suddenly Johnny became aggressive and started to pound into Ten’s body while holding him still by the waist, chasing his own release.

“Come inside” Ten could barely spoke, he was a moaning mess. After few painful thrust, Ten felt the hot liquid filling him up, watching Johnny’s wasted expression, everything was priceless at the moment.

The older came down from his high, milking his own member inside Ten’s entrance. Both spent few minutes panting only and enjoying the heat their bodies shared. The one that spoke first was the browned haired male.

“That was awesome, you’re a tease” Johnny smiled, tracing invisible lines along the expanse of the small’s back. Ten only hummed and rested his head against Johnny’s hard chest, his fingers doing the same as Johnny but all over the latter’s torso.

Slowly, Johnny pull out of Ten’s body, both boys hissing in the process. With his index finger, he teased the clenching entrance, then introducing it very slowly, feeling the hot and soft insides covered in his semen. Ten whimpered but didn’t move.

“Let’s take a _shower_ together, hmm? Could this princess handle it?” Johnny spat playfully, empathizing the word shower, it was obvious showering together wasn’t his real intention.

“No” Ten got a hold of Johnny’s wrist and pulled back his hand, seeing his finger covered in his own cum “No more for today” and with his trademark smirk, he licked the older’s finger, twirling his tongue around the digit, only to introduce it into his mouth, giving it a suck and letting out with an audible ‘pop’ sound.

“Good morning Johnny” The foxy boy smiled and left the just like that. Leaving a wasted and still excited Johnny alone.

**********

 

 

“I’m home!” Doyoung announced as he closed the door, took out his shoes and left his carpet over the table. It was evening, the sun was slowly fading. His eyes spotted Johnny watching some TV program on the living room and Ten leaving the kitchen.

“Hey Ten” Doyoung smiled a bit, having as a response a nod and a small smile. If he wasn’t wrong, he saw a couple of reddened marks on Ten’s neck, also the way he walked away was weird “Are… are you okay? Are you limping?”

“No no, I just have some pain in my lower back… too much time in front of the computer I guess” Ten smiled assuring it was nothing, and Doyoung believed him. With slow steps he left to his room.

Johnny on the contrary left his spot in the couch and stood in front of the younger “Hey Doyoung”

The younger then took few steps back, until his back reached the wall; he started to feel nervous “Hi John…” he muttered.

“Next time, if I ask YOU to wake me up, please do as I said” Johnny removed some strands of hair that covered those rounded bunny eyes and smiled at him, getting closer to him “I don’t want anyone else in my bed… but you” And suddenly the cold Johnny returned, face stoic and cold gaze “But we can fix that if you come to my room at night… little bunny” and with that, he left too, leaving a shaking and confused Doyoung alone.


End file.
